Learn Photo Editing and Portrait Retouching
Learn Photo Editing features e-books and video tutorials. It can teach you over 22- 31 professional Photoshop tutorials. Photo-manipulation and photo-retouching, using the best approaches, are the things you’ll be studying with the compilation. If your aim is to create stunning images based on basic and different sorts of photographs, availing of the deal seems a good idea. Since it’s not distributed for free, you may want to know more about it first before proceeding with your purchase. What Are the Professional Photoshop Tips & Tricks Included in the Product? MY BEFORE AND AFTER SHOTS USING ONE OF THE TUTORIAL Tutorials * Advanced processing * Basic & advanced retouching * Basic & advanced color grading * Basic & advanced photo editing * Color correction & enhancements * Compositing * High-dynamic range imaging secrets * Light box effects * Shadow reduction * Techniques on using contrasts * Tone-mapping effects Samples lessons: * How to add depth and character to facial features * How to combine visual elements * How to create characters in fantasies * How to create post-apocalyptic scenes * How to create surreal characters * How to enhance your own portrait * How to give an extreme makeover * How to make high-impact magazine ads * How to make out-of-this-world photos * How to make awesome wedding photos * How to produce breathtaking portraits * How to produce striking black and white images * How to transform photographs of people into caricature Photo Examples, Using Our Tutorials: Regardless of the version of Adobe Photoshop you’re using, the bunch of professional Photoshop tutorials shared in the product can get you far. With just about any photo-manipulation software, you can take your photo-editing skills to the next level. However, while CS3 or CS4 can work, purchasing CS5 and newer versions, as well as Photoshop Elements, is recommended. Reasons to Turn to Professional Photoshop Tutorials * The Photoshop lessons are given by expert graphic artists * They are detailed and simple * They can be used for varying conditions of original photos * They can help you dramatically improve the quality of old and important photographs * They can revive dark, dull, and uninviting photos Basically, with the load of Photoshop tutorials, photo-manipulation, and photo-retouching tactics featured in the LearnPhotoEditing pack, there will no longer be a need for you to pass on the job of modifying images to others. By going through the e-books and videos in the compilation, you can learn all the techniques you can use to edit photos and images. Photo Examples Using Our Tutorials: For Whom Are the Photoshop Tutorials? The professional Photoshop tutorials, photo-manipulation, and photo-retouching instructions brought to you by LearnPhotoEditing are designed for everyone. Whether you’re a beginner or a veteran intending to hone your skills as a digital artist, it can be ideal for you. If you want to fix different sorts of photographs and produce flawless effects, your option is no longer limited to paying for the services of experts. With the provided lessons, you can accomplish mostly anything where photo editing is concerned. About the Creator The man behind the amazing compilation of Photoshop tutorials, photo-manipulation, and photo-retouching techniques is Patrick. By profession, he is a graphic artist, photo and video colorist, photo editor, and photographer. Together with his fellow creative artists including Bishop Bautista, Ipoenk Graphic, and Rivo Rareano, his purpose is to help you, along with everybody else, realize that beautifying your photos as you desire can be all up to you. The Goal The goal of providing you with the series of Photoshop tutorials, photo-manipulation, and photo-retouching techniques is to teach different skills on how to create impressive photographs without spending a bounty of money on costly equipment and the services of professional photographers and digital artists. With the lessons you can acquire from the pack, even with just an entry-level DSLR camera, you can produce extraordinary images. Learn Photo Editing’s offer on professional Photoshop tutorials, photo-manipulation, photo-retouching, and many other lessons on the niche can be yours for the price of a camera strap – for $27. It may not be free but for the vast things you can learn, along with the great quality of images you can create, the price is worth it. Rather than turn to Photoshop videos featured on Youtube and other sites across the internet, the instructions featured on the product can guarantee to help you produce compelling works of art. Get Full Tutorials Here